Life Continues
by LEH99223
Summary: Life after Reign. How Alex and Lena are raising Ruby as their daughter. Kara and other super friends will show up as well.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since we stopped the world killers; a lot has happened in those five years. We tried to get Sam back after Reign took over we tried for I don't know how many months. Lena and my mother came to help us try and get her back; but sadly in the end we didn't get Sam back, Reign was just too powerful to over come her. Kara didn't want to defeat Reign knowing she was Sam but we didn't have a choice in the matter. We all took Sam's death really hard but not as hard as Ruby, I became her legal guardian, and let's just say for the first two years I was her parent she made it a living hell. But she eventually realized that we did everything we could to save Sam and she forgave us. She is a week away from graduation high school; weird to think about. A few weeks after Sam passed Kara finally told Lena that she was Supergirl; to which Lena replied that she already knew that she was just waiting for Kara to tell her. Lena and I have gotten really close in the last five years, like really close to the point where she is now my wife. Yes I know Alex Danvers married to Lena Luthor; a person I once didn't trust because of her last name. Though now I realize my wife is not like her family at all, I thought I was the black sheep of my family. Lena has that in the bag to be honest. Kara and James decided to try dating again after the whole Reign thing, about a year ago they had my little niece who is so freaken cute; she hasn't come into her powers yet but I can already tell she's going to be a hand full when she does. Lena and I are going back and forth with starting our own little family. We've talked to Ruby about it and she's excited to be a big sister when we decide to actually have a kid of our own. Lena and I decided to stay in Sam's old house so that Ruby didn't have to move and start all over again. We tend to have everyone over for barbeques every weekend; which we plan on doing this weekend as well.

"Aunt Alex.", Ruby said as she came into the house.

"What's up kiddo.", I said to her as I started to prepare dinner for when Lena gets home.

"Could we maybe go to the cemetery tomorrow after school?", Ruby asked a she sat down at the table to do her homework.

"You didn't go today? But we can, I'm sure Aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy would want to go too. If you want them to come so would Uncle Winn and Grandpa J'onn and Grandma Eliza.", I asked her then said.

"I wanted to go with everyone not just my self. I think mom would like if we were all there.", Ruby said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Then we'll all be there. I'll text everyone tonight.", I said to her with a smile on my face as we heard the front door open then close.

"You know you should keep the front door locked, you never know what can came walking through.", Kara said as her, Jimmy, and my niece walked into the door.

"Like an alien that doesn't know how to knock before entering someone's home?", I asked my sister in a sarcastic tone of voice as Ruby and Jimmy laughed as Kara pouted.

"That's rude.", Kara said to me with a pout to my face.

"No, it's called telling the truth.", I said to her with a smirk on my face as I walked over to Jimmy to take, Addison from him.

"I see how it is she's your favorite.", Kara said to me as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"She is.", I said to my sister as I blew raspberries on Addison's cheek to get her to giggle.

"She's everyone's favorite, sorry Aunt Kara.", Ruby said with a smirk on her face as she took Addison from me and sat down to do her homework with Addie in her lap.

"So what brings my sister and brother here unannounced?", I asked Kara as I started making dinner again.

"I heard Ruby talking about going to the cemetery tomorrow. I wanted to make sure you were okay.", Kara said to me then to Ruby.

"I'm okay Aunt Kara, just want my family there with me to chat with mom. I haven't told her about graduation yet.", Ruby said with a small smile on her face.

"Then we'll be there.", Jimmy said to Ruby with a smile on his face as my wife came into the room.

"Hello family.", Lena said as she hugged and kissed Kara, Jimmy, Ruby, and Addison before coming over to me and hugging me from behind and kissed my shoulder.

"How was work?", I asked her with a smile.

"Busy, so what brings the Olsen's here?", Lena said then asked Kara and Jimmy.

"Just heard Ruby talking about going to the cemetery tomorrow with everyone. So I came to check on her.", Kara said.

"Rubes you okay?", Lena asked Ruby who shook her head yes as she went back to playing with Addison. "Is she really?", Lena then asked me quietly.

"You know I can hear you.", Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"Damn I forgot we are in a room with two super hearing people.", Lena said with a smirk on her face.

"You three staying for dinner? There's plenty.", I asked my sister and brother-in-law.

"Sure!", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower I'll be down in a bit.", Lena said before she kissed my cheek and headed to upstairs to take a shower.

"So have you two started trying for a baby yet? Addison needs another cousin.", Kara said with a smile on her face and excitement in her voice.

"We've been to a couple of Doctors to see if we both can even have kids, which we can. The next step is to actually start the process, right now Lena's been busy working on a project so we are holding off until she's done with that. We haven't decided who's going to get pregnant though.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"You two will figure that part out, I can't wait to have another niece or nephew though. Plus you have like a built in babysitter.", Kara said jokingly at the end to Ruby.

"Hey I'm more then just a babysitter. Though I do love kids so I wouldn't mind babysitting.", Ruby said to Kara faking being hurt by her comment.

"Such a drama queen.", I said to Ruby as she stuck her tongue out at me which got me to laugh at her.

"You love me and you know it.", Ruby said to me with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I do, though there was a few years that I wanted to kick your ass.", I said to her with a laugh to my voice.

"Hey everyone goes through grief different. I just so happened to be a rebel instead of crying my eyes out.", Ruby said to me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah I would have rather dealt with the crying instead of the bitchy teenager that defied everything I said.", I said to her as I playfully slapped her arm.

"Eh I gave you a taste of your own medicine. You did that to Grandma Eliza, so I had to do it back.", Ruby said with a laugh to her voice.

"She has a point.", Lena said as she came back into the room after her shower.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side. You're my wife!", I said to her with a pout on my face.

"Not the Danvers pout that's playing dirty.", Lena said to me as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Well apparently it's gang up on Alex day and no one told me.", I said to Lena and Ruby as I stuck my tongue out at the two of them.

"Are you five?", Ruby asked with a laugh to her voice.

"And you want another one?", Kara asked me with a laugh to her voice.

"They won't be a bratty teenager for a lot of years. And hopefully they won't learn anything from that one.", I said to Kara then to Ruby with a smirk on my face.

"Oh having a sibling is going to be so much fun.", Ruby said with a smirk of her own.

"Don't you dare, I will kick your ass if you teach them bad behavior.", I said to her a she just laughed at me. "Lena a little help here?", I then said to Lena.

"Not going to go there. You created this argument you finish it.", Lena said to me with a joking tone to her voice.

"You stole my sister and now you're stealing my wife too.", I said Ruby with a fake pout.

"I can't help it that they like me better.", Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah brat.", I said to her which got us to laugh.

"Love you.", Ruby said to me with a giggle to her voice.

"Love ya too kid.", I said back to her.

"So what's for dinner anyway?", Kara asked with a smile on her face.

"Baked ziti and garlic bread.", I said to Kara.

"My favorite, did you anticipate me coming to dinner?", Kara asked with a grin on her face.

"No actually my teenager loves baked ziti so I was making it for her. You just happened to show up on the right night. Ruby did you tell Aunt Kara what we were having for dinner.", I said then asked Ruby with a joking tone to my voice.

"I did actually I texted her about it.", Ruby said with an eye roll in a joking tone.

"Don't be sarcastic you brat.", I said to Ruby as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Actually I texted her.", Lena said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Bitch.", I said to her with a smirk on my face as I smacked her arm playfully.

"Love you too.", Lena said to me with a smile on her face. This woman; I swear that I fall more in love with her each day. Just a look and I melt into a puddle.

"Aunt Al, I think someone wants you.", Ruby said to me as she stood up with Addison and handed her to me.

"Hi little princess.", I said to Addison as she reached for Lena who was sanding next to me.

"Hello there little one.", Lena said as she pretended to eat Addison's neck to get her to giggle. She's great with kids; I can't wait until we have one of our own. She's gong to be a great mom. She has her doubts because of the mother she grew up with but she's nothing like that. I'm sure once she's comfortable with our child she'll be good to go.

"So I wanted to surprise everyone tomorrow but I can't wait any longer. Also Uncle Winn helped me with this but don't be mad at him for not telling you. I asked him not too.", Ruby said as she left the room to get something then came back with an envelope. "You might want to give Addison to Aunt Kara.", She then said to me as I handed Addison over to Kara. "So I know I wanted to keep my last name so I had something to remember my mommy by. But just open the envelope it'll explain everything.", Ruby said to Lena and I as she handed the envelope to us.

As Lena and I opened the envelope I read the top of it and it was Ruby's adoption papers and her birth certificate. As I was reading everything on the page I noticed that she put Lena and I down as her parents and she also added Luthor-Danvers to her last name.

"I wanted to officially be a Luthor-Danvers. I changed my last name to my middle name and then added your last names to mine. I also got a new birth certificate and adoption certificate. I know I'm already apart of this family but I wanted to have the name to go with it. And I love you two as Aunts so much but honestly I wanna call you my moms. You two were there for me when my mommy died, even when I was that bitchy teenager that hated the world. You didn't give up on me; you didn't let me get into my own head. At first I didn't want to call you my parents because I felt that I would be replacing mommy; but I talked to Grandma about it and she told me that mommy would want you two to be my parents. I also made it possible for Aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy to be my guardians if anything were to happen to you two. I know I'm almost 18 and I'll be legally an adult but you never know when you are going to need family.", Ruby said to us as we all started to cry.

"I don't even know what to say right now kiddo. You mean everything to us; all we've wanted these last five years is for you to be happy and live life. This is the greatest gift we could have ever received.", I said to our now daughter as I hugged and kissed her. "You're a great kid Rubes. I love you so much.", I said to her as I hugged her.

"I love you two Mama. By the way that's what I'm calling you.", Ruby said as she brought more tears to my eyes.

"I have no issue being your Mama.", I said to her as I squeezed her a little tighter.

"Aunt Lena you're quiet. Do you not like it?", Ruby asked as we stepped out of our hug.

"Rubes I love it and I love you always. I'm honored to be your mother.", Lena said to Ruby as she pulled her into a hug. "You did good kid.", She then said with tears in her eyes.

"Love you Mom. And just to let you two know I'm happy, I have been from the beginning even if I didn't look like I was. I was upset that mommy died but I was also kind of excited to be raised by you two.", Ruby said to us as I hugged her and my wife.

"Crap I have to get the food out before it burns.", I said to them as I kissed their heads before I headed over to the stove. I kept my self-busy as Ruby was talking to Kara and Jimmy with excitement in her voice.

"You okay love?", Lena asked me as she came up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Yeah just over whelmed in a good way. I didn't think she would ever call us her mothers'.", I said to Lena as I faced her and she wiped my the tears off my face.

"She surprised us that's for sure. I had a feeling something was up though; she was spending a lot of time with Winn. I'm glad though I can't wait for our family to grow.", Lena said to me with a smile on her face.

"Me too.", I said to Lena as I started to get a headache; that's been happening a lot lately, since I captured a poisonous alien the other day.

"You okay?", Lena asked me as I doubled over in pain and about to puke. "Al, babe what's going on?", Lena asked me as I hung onto her.

"My head feels like it's splitting open.", I said to her out of breath.

"Alex, how long have you been getting the headaches?", Lena asked me with concern in her voice.

"Just started a couple of days ago.", I said to Lena who was guiding me to a dinning room chair.

"We're going to the hospital, you're burning up.", Lena said to me as she felt my forehead for a fever.

"I'll be fine, just get me water and some pain relievers.", I said to her not wanting to go to the hospital. I've done test on my self and nothing came back I think I'm just stressed from working too much lately.

"Al, please you don't look good babe. What if it's something serious.", Lena said to me with tears in her eyes.

"Its not. I did test nothing came back positive. I think I'm just stressed with work.", I said to Lena.

"Alex I think Lena's right you should go get checked out.", Kara said to me with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Really I am.", I said to them as I started to get dizzy.

"Did you get hit by that poisonous alien you captured the other day?", Lena asked me as Ruby came over with a cold wash cloth and put it on my head.

"Thanks kiddo. And not that I remember.", I said to Ruby then Lena.

"I'm calling J'onn we're going to the DEO. You need to be checked over.", Lena said to me as she got her phone out to call J'onn before I could tell her not too.

"Mama let Mom help she's worried.", Ruby said to me as I smiled a little at her calling me Mama.

"Okay.", I said to them not wanting to fight.

"J'onn and Doctor Hamilton will meet us there. Can you walk to the car? Or should Kara fly you?", Lena asked me.

"I don't think flying is a good idea. But I can't really walk either.", I said to Lena.

"Then I'll carry you to the car let's go.", Jimmy said as he gentle picked me up and we headed out of the house.

"I'll take Addison flying I'll meet you three there.", Kara said as she fly off with a giggling Addison in her arms.

"You don't get nervous with her doing that?", Lena asked Jimmy as he was gently putting me into the car.

"I was at first but I know she's not going to let Addie get hurt. I'll drive you stay in the back with your wife. Ruby sit up front with me.", Jimmy said as we got into the car. As the car started moving I leaned into Lena to find warmth since I was starting to get cold.

"Getting cold?", Lena asked me as she wrapped her arms around me to keep me warm.

"Yeah.", I said to her getting closer to her.

"We are almost there.", Jimmy said from the front seat.

"Lee, what's going on?", I asked my wife with fear in my voice. I've never been so afraid before in my life. It's like I can't control what's going on with my body.

"I don't know babe, but we'll figure it out I promise.", Lena said to me as she kissed me forehead as we pulled up to the DEO. "Jimmy's going to pick you up again okay.", Lena said to me as she got out of the car and Jimmy carefully picked me up.

"The med bay is all set and ready. Doctor Hamilton is there waiting for you.", J'onn said when we walked into the DEO.

"Is Kara here?", I asked J'onn in a groggy voice.

"She is she's waiting in the med bay with Doctor Hamilton.", J'onn said as we were heading to the med bay.

"Okay.", I said as I started to get pain again in my head. "Lee.", I said to Lena with tears in my eyes as I reached for her.

"I'm right here but Doctor Hamilton has to check you over.", Lena said to me as she kissed my forehead as Jimmy put me down on the bed.

"Hey there Agent Danvers. Knowing you, you ran test on your self. But I'm going to run more okay.", Doctor Hamilton said to me as I opened my eyes slightly to look at her.

"Okay.", I said to her as I closed my eyes in pain again. "Lena stays though.", I said to Doctor Hamilton.

"Of course. Let's get started.", Doctor Hamilton said as she started hooking me up to machines.

"I don't want to get in Doctor Hamilton's way so I'll be right over there in the corner if you need me just tell me.", Lena said to me as she kissed my forehead.

"Alright Alex, I would like to do a CT scan, and some x-rays. Lena can come with us.", Doctor Hamilton said to me.

"Did you take blood?", I asked her not remembering if she did or not.

"I did, do you not remember that?", She asked with concern in her voice.

"No.", I said as Lena walked over to me.

"It's okay babe we'll figure it out.", Lena said with love in her eyes.

"Could just be the high fever you have. But that's why I want a CT of your head.", Doctor Hamilton said to me.

"Yeah.", I said to her as Kara came into the room.

"How's our patient? Ruby's asking.", Kara asked the said.

"She's hanging in there. Going to take her for a few scans.", Doctor Hamilton said to Kara.

"Kara could you stay with Alex for a minute please?", Lena asked as she walked out of the room and Kara got closer to me.

"Go check on her please.", I asked Kara.

"Are you sure?", Kara asked me knowing I need someone with me at the moment but I also wanted to make sure my wife was okay.

"Yes, please. I know she's worried.", I said to Kara with a small smile on my face.

"You got it.", Kara said before she left the room.

"She loves you, you got a good wife there Alex.", Doctor Hamilton said to me with a small smile of her own.

"Yeah she does and she's the best.", I said to her as I closed my eyes a little bit because the lights were bothering me.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't bare to be in the room when Alex is sick. Even though I'm a genius, and I can most likely come up with a cure for my wife. Its still heart breaking to see her so sick especially when I don't know what's going on with her. I didn't think I would ever fall in love with a woman like Alex Danvers. She's the polar opposite of whom I dated back in college; I was more attracted to the pretty girls that didn't use their smarts. But Alex is gorgeous and she has a brain on her as well. The two of us together when we use our brains we can come up with anything; which is how I know she'll make it though this. Between Doctor Hamilton, Eliza, and I we can come up with a cure for whatever it is that's attacking my wife.

"You okay?", Kara asked a she came over to me and stood next to me as we looked out of the window.

"Yes and no. Even after all these years I can't get used to seeing her in that bed. She's only been in that bed three times since we've been married this being the third time. I almost lost her a year ago and this is bringing up all those bad feelings I had.", I said to Kara as I started to tear.

"Trust me I know, I've seen her in that bed more times then I would like. But one thing that I can count on is that my sister is strong and she never stays down for long. Especially when she has people she loves to fight for, you and Ruby mean everything to my sister she'll come back.", Kara said to me as she side hugged me.

"You mean everything to her too Kara. It's just hard to see my very strong wife being so weak. That's not her; she wanted to go into work with the flu a month ago. She could barely stand without puking and she was dressed and ready to head off to work. I had to literally put her back to bed; I even called into work my self so I could make sure she stayed in bed all day.", I said to Kara with a warm smile on my face.

"Oh I remember that, she called me pouting that you wouldn't let her go to work. She said you were a meanie head, I knew she was sick when she said that. My sister acts like a child when she's sick. I couldn't help but laugh though she sounded so cute.", Kara said to me as I giggled at my wife being a baby when it comes to being sick.

"See I knew she called you, she told me she was talking to someone else on the phone. That it was work related, little brat I'm going to have to talk to her about that.", I said to Kara with a laugh to my voice.

"My sister being sneaky again. You remember when you two were just starting to figure things out?", Kara said then asked.

"Yeah, right after she got custody of Ruby in-between Ruby being a little crazy. Why?", I said then asked Kara.

"She was so nervous to tell you how she felt. Not because of your last name but because she didn't want to get hurt like she did with Maggie. She was afraid you wouldn't want a family with her if things worked out. She felt that maybe you didn't want to be a mother because of the mother you grew up with. Then she went with you to your hospital and she saw how you were with the kids and she quickly changed her mind. She went home that night and asked me to come over; she spilled her guts to me that night. Besides Maggie I've never seen my sister get so excited over someone they way she does when it comes to you. The way she was talking about you it was like you two were married already. She's going to pull through, I know because one Alexandra Danvers is the strongest person I know. But also because she has built this wonderful life with you and Ruby, she talks about you two all the time. You two are the reason she comes home at night and the reason she gets up in the morning. Plus we have an unspoken deal, if either one of us dies we are going to haunt the other one. I really don't want to be haunted by Alex, imagine what she could do. So she has to make it, or I'm bringing her back just to kill her again.", Kara said to me which got me to cry and then laugh at the last part.

"Do you really have that deal?", I asked Kara wondering if that was real or if she was just saying that to make me feel better.

"We do, we made it when we defeated Reign. I love my sister so much and I love you and Ruby, I won't let anything happen to her I promise. We will figure out what's wrong and we will find a cure.", Kara said to me as Doctor Hamilton came over to us.

"I have to take her to get her scans but she won't leave until both of you are with her.", Doctor Hamilton said before she headed back into the med bay.

"Thank you Kara, what you said means the world to me.", I said to Kara before we headed back in to see my wife.

"I hear you are being a difficult patient.", Kara said to Alex once we got back into the room.

"When aren't I? Everything okay?", Alex said then asked.

"Everything's fine you worry about getting better we have everything else under control.", I said to my wife as I kissed her cheek.

"Okay love you.", Alex said with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too so much.", I said to her.

"I hate to cut this short but we have to do those scans now.", Doctor Hamilton said as she wheeled Alex's bed out of the room as Kara and I followed her.

"Did anyone call Mom?", I asked Kara realizing my mother-in-law has no idea what's going on.

"Jimmy did, J'onn went to go get her in case we need her help to make a cure.", Kara said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay good.", I said to her as we walked into the CT room.

"You two can go into the control room I'll be right in after I get Alex all set up.", Doctor Hamilton said as Kara and I walked into the control room. From the looks of it my wife is fighting Doctor Hamilton on something.

"Babe I'm right here just lay down.", I said into the speaker so that Alex could hear me.

"She's being a typical stubborn Danvers.", Doctor Hamilton said which got Kara and I to giggle.

"That she is.", I said as Doctor Hamilton started the scan. After the scan popped up my wife started to convulse; great now she's seizing which means her fever is higher then it was. "Lena I need your help, keep her on her side.", Doctor Hamilton said to me as we both ran into the CT room and put Alex on her side.

"What's going on?", Kara asked a she followed us into the room.

"Her fever went up. It's now 103.9. We need to get some cooling blankets once we get her settled into the med bay.", Doctor Hamilton said as Alex stopped convulsing and we laid her down again.

"Let's get her onto her bed and back into the med bay so we can get her cooled off.", Doctor Hamilton said as I stepped back and Kara helped Doctor Hamilton.

"Lee, you okay?", Kara asked me when she realized I was frozen in my spot. I literally feel like I'm going to puke my guts up right now.

"No.", is all I got out before I ran out of the room and into the bathroom to puke.

"Let it all at Lee.", Kara said as she held my hair back for me so that I wouldn't get any puke in my hair. Once I was done I decided to sit on the floor and lean against the wall. "Doctor Hamilton and Mom are going to get Alex cooled off. Do you want to walk outside for a minute or two?", Kara asked me as she sat down next to me and I put my head on her shoulder.

"No, I need to stay here with her.", I said to Kara as we heard the bathroom door open.

"Mom.", Ruby said with concern in her voice as she walked over to us and sat on my other side. "Is it bad? Grandma's here, does that mean we need her help to fix Mama?", Ruby asked as she started to tear.

"We don't know yet Rubes. We haven't figured out what's going on with Mama. We tried doing a CT scan and her fever went up and she started to seize. Grandma's here just in case we need her help.", I said to Ruby with tears in my own eye.

"I have a final tomorrow, but then I'll come back here we can skip the cemetery this week.", Ruby said to me as she put her head in my shoulder.

"No you go with Aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy to the cemetery go visit your Mommy. We'll be here when you are done.", I said to my daughter not wanting her to worry about Alex until it was really necessary to do so.

"But what if Mama gets worse?", Ruby asked with concern in her voice.

"Hey look at me, your Mama's strong she's fighting whatever this is. She would want you to go see your Mommy for a little while. I promise if she gets worse I'll text you and Aunt Kara so you can come here. You worry about finishing school and we will worry about Mama.", I said to Ruby as she nodded her head and laid back on my shoulder.

"There's my girls.", Eliza said as she peaked her head into the bathroom.

"Is Al okay?", I asked my mother-in-law with fear in my voice.

"She's stable, we have a cooling blanket on her as we speak. Doctor Hamilton sedated her though just to make sure she actually rest and doesn't try and get up.", Eliza said as she sat down in front of us.

"Thank you.", I said to them.

"What for?", Eliza asked with confused written all over her face.

"For being a family to me. Never thought I would have that, but this right here is all I need to help me get through this. To help Alex get through this.", I said to them as I started to tear.

"It's what family is for. You have us always will.", Eliza said as she rubbed my legs with a warm motherly smile on her face.

"You've been married to my sister for four years and you are just realizing you have a family now? I thought you were a genius.", Kara said in a joking tone which got us all to laugh.

"Shut up you annoying alien.", I said back to her with a joking tone to my voice as I playfully slapped her arm.

"Just saying, for someone who has two billion dollar companies and a hospital you're pretty slow on the whole family thing.", Kara said with a smirk on her face and a shoulder shrug.

"Looks who's talking, you didn't think you had a family when you first got here. And you are just as smart as Lena, so now who's the slow one.", Eliza said which got us all to laugh.

"Oh sure pick on the alien that lost everything. Real nice.", Kara said after we finished laughing.

"We should get back to Alex.", I said to them after we stopped laughing.

"Kara take Ruby to see Alex, I would like to talk to Lena for a minute.", Eliza said to Kara who smirked at me.

"Someone's getting in trouble.", Kara said a she ran out of the room with Ruby behind her laughing.

"She's a giant kid I swear.", I said to Eliza as we watched Kara and Ruby leave.

"She is, but that's what I love about Kara. And you aren't in trouble; I can see it in your face that you are nervous to talk to me. Even after all these years you still get nervous?", Eliza said then asked me.

"Well you are my wife's mother, that's scary in of it self. Plus I never had a mother that cared so I never know how to react to that.", I said to her with a half smile on my face.

"To tell you the truth Jeremiah was always afraid of my mother too. Which he had a reason to be she was a hard ass. But you have no reason to be afraid of me, you are another daughter to me and I protect what's mine. But I have to ask this, do you think your mother has anything to do with Alex being sick?", Eliza said then asked me with concern in her voice.

"I have been asking my self the same thing. She was there when Alex captured that alien a few days ago. She could have done something without anyone else knowing. But then Alex wouldn't be the only one with symptoms.", I said to Eliza. I swear if my mother did anything to my wife I will personally kill her my self.

"You know your mother, you know she's smart enough to make it so that Alex's DNA is the only one effected by this virus.", Eliza said to me.

"That is true, I honestly don't know. Which that scares the shit out of me, I almost lost her a year ago I can't do that again.", I said to Eliza as I started to tear again.

"I can't count how many times I've almost lost both my daughters. But one thing I do know is that they are the most stubborn girls I have ever met. She'll get through this she's a Luthor-Danvers they are very strong woman.", Eliza said to me as she hugged me.

"I just can't imagine life without her and I don't want to imagine it without her. I love her so much, she makes me a better person.", I said to Eliza as I broke down in her arms.

"I know sweetie I know. She's a survivor and she'll always be one. She'll come back from this.", Eliza said to me as Ruby came back into the room crying with Kara right behind her.

"What's wrong?", I asked as I caught my daughter in a hug.

"Alex had another seizure as we walked into the room. It freaked Ruby out.", Kara said to us as Ruby hugged me tighter.

"Rubes can't breath sweetie.", I said to my daughter.

"Sorry Mom.", Ruby said as she got out of the hug and whipped her eyes.

"Mom would you stay with Alex and Ruby? Kara I need your help with something.", I said to Kara as I kissed Ruby's head and headed out of the bathroom with Kara behind me.

"Where are we going?", Kara asked when we reached the front door of the DEO.

"We are paying my mother a visit. I have a feeling she had something to do with this. Let's go Supergirl.", I said to Kara who smirked and quickly changed into there Supergirl outfit and grabbed me before flying off. Once we landed in the Cadmus headquarters my mother was already waiting for us.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up. How's the wife?", my mother said to me then asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Tell me what you did to my wife right now.", I said to her with anger in my voice.

"Relax dear it'll be over soon. There is a cure for it, only I haven't made it yet. It's all in my head. But by the time we do this song and dance your wife will be dead. Has her fever spiked yet? Has she had seizures yet?", my mother said as I looked to Kara who was getting more and more anger as my mother spoke. "From the looks of it she has. Such a shame she's a brilliant scientist, I would hate for someone like her to die. But all is fair in love and war.", my mother said to us.

"Mother stop this game and just tell me how to save my wife. You have an issue with me and Supergirl then you should be taking it out on us not the people who we love and are innocent.", I said to my mother with anger in my voice. I'm getting really tired of her damn games.

"Oh but she isn't innocent. She's Kara's sister, she knows she's an alien yet she protects her. She's your wife; she married into all the Luthor drama. She's just as much of a threat as you and Kara are.", my mother said as Kara threw her across the room.

"I've had enough of you attacking the people I love and for what because you hate aliens. News flash all the alien hating people are behind bars or dead. You are all alone Lillian, no goons to do your dirty work for you anymore. I think it's time to retire.", Kara said as she picked my mother up by her neck. I can see where this is going and honestly I really don't care if my mother dies. She was never a mother to me anyway. Always loved Lex more because he was her actual child. I was just a pawn in her schemes. But at the same time I know Kara isn't a killer and I don't want her to let this bother her. So I'm going to do the right thing I guess.

"Kara don't kill her. Not yet at least we need her to save Alex. Bring her back to the DEO I'll meet you there.", I said to Kara as she flew off with my mother as I headed into my mother's office to see if there was anything that could help us with my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been an hour since I left Cadmus with Lillian; we contained her and just waiting on Lena to get back to the DEO to see what she wants to do with Lillian.

"Kara, where's Lena?", my foster mom asked realizing that Lena hasn't come back yet.

"Not sure, I tried calling her cell phone and she wont pick up. I'm going to go back to Cadmus and see if she's still there. Maybe she found something in Lillian's files that can help us with Alex.", I said to Eliza.

"Be careful.", Eliza said before she headed back into Alex's room. As I got closer to Cadmus I could hear Lena's heart beating fast and I could hear what sounded like crying. When I flew into Lillian's office I saw Lena sitting on the floor hysterical crying. "Lee, what's wrong?", I asked her as I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms to comfort her. "Did you find a cure?", I asked her once she calmed down a little.

"No, there's nothing here. Kara she must not have written it down anywhere. Only she knows how to help Alex. What if we never get the cure? I saw what happened to the test subject my mother used for the virus; it's bad Kara. I can't see Al go through that.", Lena said to me as she was still crying a little.

"We'll find a way to help Alex, we always do. Between you, mom, and Doctor Hamilton you will figure out the cure. I know you Lee; you're not going to let anything happen to your wife. I trust you, Alex trusts you and my mom does too. She'll come back from this I promise.", I said to Lena as I hugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead.

"I can't raise a kid on my own she has to pull through.", Lena said to me which got me so surprised. When I talked to Alex she said they were just figuring things out in the whole baby department; now Lena's telling me she's pregnant. But I would have known I would have been able to hear two heartbeats.

"What?", I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Alex doesn't even know. I finished the project I was working on weeks ago; we both decided I would get pregnant first because my job doesn't demand me to be out in the field like Alex. We were telling everyone that we haven't decided yet because we didn't want to get everyone excited if it didn't work. But a few days after I was finished with the project we went to the doctors and started the procedure. Last night I went to the doctors and found out I was in fact pregnant. I was coming home to tell Alex and then you and Jimmy were there and then this happened.", Lena said to me with a small smile on her face.

"But I don't hear two heartbeats. I can tell when someone's pregnant.", I said to Lena even more confused.

"I'm wearing a lead accent belt. Like I said Alex and I didn't want anyone knowing right away. You get so excited with things and that causes you to be a blabber mouth.", Lena said with a laugh to her voice.

"That is true. I'm so excited I'm gonna be an Aunt again!", I said to Lena as I hugged her.

"Yeah, it's still early to tell people but I wanted you to know so we can fight this thing and get Alex better.", Lena said to me with a smile on her face.

"Well then let's get back to the DEO and get Alex well again.", I said to her. "Wait is flying okay for the baby?", I then asked Lena worried that we flew before and then we are going to fly now.

"It's okay to do every once in a while.", Lena said as she grabbed my hand and I flew off with a smile on my face. When we reached the DEO and landed on the balcony I could tell Lena was going to be sick she looked like she was about to puke.

"You okay?", I asked her as she was breathing to calm her self down.

"Yeah, maybe not.", Lena said as she ran to the bathroom as I ran after her.

"So that puking you did before was morning sickness not that you couldn't handle Alex being sick?", I asked Lena as I was holding her hair back and we sat on the floor again.

"It was a little of both. Well I guess now we know I can't fly.", Lena said with a laugh to her voice as I chuckled as well.

"Let's get you cleaned up, mom was wondering where you were.", I said to Lena as she cleaned up and we headed to Alex's room. When we reached Alex's room we saw Ruby resting on the chair that was sitting next to Alex's bed as Eliza and Doctor Hamilton were checking Alex's vitals.

"How is she?", Lena asked when we walked into the room.

"Mom, where were you?", Ruby ask as she slowly woke up and went to hug Lena.

"I was trying to see if my mother had anything that could help Mama.", Lena said to Ruby as she hugged her.

"By the look on your face I think it's safe to say you didn't?", Eliza asked Lena.

"No, I found videos of a test subject she used though. We are not letting Alex get like that. It was bad.", Lena said with fear in her voice.

"We won't let it get that far. Doctor Hamilton and I already started coming up with different ways to make a cure. We could use your help though, I'm sure Kara and Ruby will stay with Alex.", Eliza said to Lena with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah let me just talk to Al real quick.", Lena said as she walked over to Alex's bed and grabbed her hand. "You keep fighting okay, we are going to figure this out and then I have some exciting news for you. I love you so much.", Lena said into Alex's ear so that only I could hear what was being said.

"Right let's go, J'onn is trying to get information out of Lillian with James' help. Don't worry Kara we asked Winn to watch Addison.", Eliza said to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you mom.", I said to her as Ruby and I sat next to Alex's bed.

"So what does Mom have to tell Mama? Or am I not allowed to know?", Ruby asked me. Crap I forgot she has super hearing as well.

"That's something that your Mom should tell you. It's nothing bad though, that's all I'm going to say.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she smiled back at me.

"Maybe we're getting a puppy. I've always wanted one but Mommy never let me have one. Mama and I were talking about getting one soon, maybe she talked to Mom about it.", Ruby said to me with a smile on her face.

"It's not a puppy but something similar.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice as she looked so confused at my statement.

"Ugh just tell me Aunt Kara.", Ruby said to me with a dramatic sigh.

"I can't, I promised your Mom I wouldn't tell anyone.", I said to her with a pout on my face really wanting to tell her what's going on.

"Oh come on you can't be afraid of Mom you are so much stronger then her. Just tell me!", Ruby said in desperation.

"Oh no I am afraid of your Mom, you didn't see how angry she was when I told her I was Supergirl. I don't ever want to get on your Mother's bad side ever again. It's even scarier then Alex when she's mad, or even Eliza. I honestly thought she was going to kill me.", I said to her with a chuckle at the last part as Ruby laughed as well.

"I haven't been on the receiving end of that before but I have seen Mom get angry. Though Mama is usually the scary one when she's mad. When I was going through my rebellious stage I legit thought Mama was going to kill me. She did threaten to shoot me with an alien gun once. Mom tried not to laugh at that, it was kind of funny.", Ruby said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"Oh my god she's tried that with me too. I got her so pissed one-day that she threatened to shoot me with one of her favorite alien guns. Even though she knew it wouldn't do anything to me she still threatened to do it. It kind of made me laugh but then I realized she was being serious so I shut up.", I said to Ruby as the two of us started to laugh again. As our laughter died down Alex's monitors started to beep uncontrollably and Alex started to seize again. "Ruby go get Doctor Hamilton.", I said to Ruby as I put Alex on her side and held her there. "You better fight this a little longer you hear me. We will find a cure I promise.", I said to Alex as I held her there as Doctor Hamilton, Lena, Ruby and my mom all ran into the room.

"When did this start?", Doctor Hamilton asked as she was getting something for Alex's seizures.

"Not even a minute ago. As soon as she started to shake I told Ruby to get you guys and I immediately put her on her side.", I said to Doctor Hamilton.

"Her fever spiked again. Eliza can you grab more cooling blankets please? We need to keep her head cool as well we don't want her brain to suffer because of the seizures.

"She can't take much more of this.", Lena said to all of us with tears in her eyes.

"She has about 6 hours before this starts to get critical. We have time to help her Lena I promise we'll figure something out.", Doctor Hamilton said to Lena then to all of us.

"We don't have 6 hours. We have 4 hours until her organs start to get affected and then we have 2 hours until her brain shuts off. So in reality we only have three hours to save my wife before she's literally dead.", Lena said as she stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her.", I said as Alex stopped seizing and I put her back on her back as I headed out to where Lena was.

"I can't do this Kara. I can't watch my wife die while we sit here and try to come up with a cure when my mother is sitting in a cell and has it in her head. Isn't there something J'onn can do to read her mind?", Lena said then asked me.

"He's trying your mother is blocking him some how. Winn is trying to come up with something to help him read Lillian's mind. But it's going to take some time.", I said to Lena.

"We don't have time Kara. I could loose my wife in three hours. Ruby can loose another mother in three hours.", Lena said in an angry voice. I know she's not really angry with me she's just upset over the whole situation.

"I can't raise Ruby and a baby on my own. Well I can but I don't want too, I want to have Alex by my side. I want to have more kids with her and I want to watch our kids grow up and get married and have kids of their own. I never knew I wanted that before, I never thought anyone would want a family with a Luthor. But then Alex and I started to get closer and I could see that she wanted those things with me not because I'm a Luthor but because of whom I am as a person. She didn't fall in love with me because of my last name she fell in love with me because I wasn't defined by my last name. I wanted to be come a Danvers when we got married I wanted to erase my last name I didn't want our kids to be known for having a mother with the last name Luthor. But Alex, she made me realize that my name made me who I am today. She made me realize that my last name made me stronger and it's only going to make our kids stronger; because Luthor-Danvers' are stronger together. She makes me a better person Kara, I don't know how to do that without her nor do I want to try and figure it out without her. I love my life with her.", Lena said to me which got us to both tear she's never really been this open with me before. I can truly see that she loves my sister with her whole self and it's a great thing to see.

"You won't have to worry about doing anything without her. We will get her back; she will get to do all those things with you. You know I will go to the ends of the Earth for my sister if I have to beat your mother so she tells us the cure then that's what I'll do. I project my family and that's exactly what I'm going to do.", I said to Lena as I side hugged her and kissed her temple.

"I just hope we can save her.", Lena said with tears in her eyes as Winn was running towards us.

"J'onn got your mother to talk, I don't know how I didn't ask. But here's the cure go make it.", he said to Lena as he handed her a piece of paper as she ran into Alex's room to get my mother and Doctor Hamilton.

"Where's my daughter Winn?", I asked him knowing that he was looking after Addison for me.

"She's with Jimmy, he just put her down in J'onn's office.", Winn said as Doctor Hamilton, Lena, and Eliza walked out of Alex's room and headed to the lab to start making the cure.

"Thank you. Are you sure this is the right cure? And that it's going to work?", I asked him with concern on my face.

"It is trust me, you don't want to know what J'onn had to do to get that. But it's legit I wouldn't have brought it to you if it wasn't.", Winn said as we headed back into Alex's room where Ruby was sitting next to Alex's bed.

"You think it's going to work?", Ruby asked us with hope in her voice and eyes.

"I hope so. Though Uncle Winn wouldn't have give it to your mother if he didn't think it wouldn't work.", I said to Ruby with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

We got the Cure into Alex a couple of hours ago; so far it seems to be working. We are keeping her sedated though until we know for sure that it worked and she's cured. I can't wait to tell her we are going to be parents again; I can't wait to tell Ruby that she's going to be a big sister at the same time as well. They are both going to be so happy.

"Her vitals are great, and they keep getting better. It's up to you but I think we can slowly start waking her up.", Doctor Hamilton said as she came into Alex's room and looked at her vitals.

"I was watching them they are only getting better I think maybe we should wake her.", I said to Doctor Hamilton with a smile on my face.

"Do you want to get Ruby before we do?", Doctor Hamilton asked.

"No, let's just wake her up and see who she wants to see first. I don't want too many people crowding her.", I said to Doctor Hamilton who nodded her head with a smile as she started to slowly push the meds into Alex's IV.

"Alright should take a few for her to wake up. I'll come back in a little while and see how her vitals are when she's awake.", Doctor Hamilton said before she left the room.

"You can wake up now, love. I've missed those eyes plus I have something big to tell you.", I said to Alex as I was running my hand through her hair while holding her hand in my other.

About twenty minutes after Doctor Hamilton left the room Alex started waking up little by little. Right now she's in and out of sleep but she's trying to fight it I can tell just by her eyes.

"There's the patient. It's good to see you awake Alex.", Doctor Hamilton said as she walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"It's good to be awake. Thank you for helping.", Alex said with a small tired smile on her face.

"Not a problem, you're family.", Doctor Hamilton said as she was looking over Alex's vitals. "Okay vitals are still stable and getting better the more you wake up. That's what I was hoping for. I think it's safe to say you are out of the woods Danvers.", Doctor Hamilton said with a smile on her face.

"That's great to hear. How long do I have to stay here though?", Alex asked not wanting to be in the bed much longer. She's the worst patient ever; she can never just sit and do nothing.

"Well I would like if you stayed for 24 hours so we can make sure the cure continues to work. I would also like if you didn't do field work for a day or two after you leave here just to make sure you are a hundred percent before going back.", Doctor Hamilton said to my wife who just rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Fine.", Alex said, which surprised us, usually she fights sitting and doing nothing.

"That was easier then I though it was going to be.", Doctor Hamilton said with a laugh to her voice which got us to laugh as well.

"Whatever, so where's our daughter?", Alex said then asked me.

"She had to go and take her finale, she should be done shortly and then she was heading here.", I said to Alex with a smile on my face.

"So who convinced her to go to that finale? Knowing Ruby she was willing to risk graduating to stay here with me.", Alex then asked and said.

"She was about to but mom scared her into going. I've never seen that side of Eliza before and never want to again.", I said to my wife with fear in my eyes.

"Yeah she can be pretty scary when she has to be. Try growing up with her.", Alex said to me with a chuckle.

"You're awake!", Ruby said as she came running into the room as Doctor Hamilton left the room to give us some time together.

"There's my daughter. How was the test?", Alex said then asked as Ruby cuddled into her side.

"It was easy. But how are you?", Ruby said then asked.

"Getting there Rubes.", Alex said as she kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"So I have some news to tell you two.", I said to them with a smile on my face.

"We're getting a puppy?", Ruby asked with a bright smile on her face. I think we're going to have to get a puppy sooner or later. This kid has been asking for a puppy since her Mommy died. Alex and I just didn't think with our work that it would be good to have a puppy. But with the baby coming and everything I'll be off of work so maybe it's a good time now for a puppy plus Ruby will have the whole summer off before starting college. She can help out with the puppy and baby. I'll have to talk to Alex about getting one maybe for her graduation present.

"No we aren't getting a puppy, yet at least. I went to the doctor's yesterday morning before work and well I'm pregnant.", I said to Ruby then to both of them with a huge smile on my face.

"What for real?", Ruby asked with excitement in her voice.

"For real it worked.", I said to Ruby as she came around Alex's bed and hugged me.

"I'm going to be a big sister, this is so awesome.", Ruby said as she was bouncing off her toes. Alex hasn't said anything, which is making me nervous.

"Babe you okay? Are you not happy?", I asked Alex with concern on my face.

"Am I not happy? Babe no I'm overly excited we are going to be parents! I was just stunned by the news. The Doctor we went too said it may not take the first time and I don't know I kind of had it in my head that we were probably going to have to do it more then once.", Alex said to me with a smile on her face.

"Nope it happened on the first try.", I said to her with a smile on my face as I leaned down to kiss my wife.

"We're going to be parents again. At least we have the teenage years down pat. We just need the rest.", Alex said to me with a laugh to her voice.

"If anyone can do it, it's you two. You're the best moms I could have asked for.", Ruby said with a smile on her face which got Alex and I to tear.

"Thanks kiddo. We love you, you know that right?", Alex said to Ruby.

"Yeah I know, I know you aren't trying to replace me. You just want to expand our family. I've always wanted siblings so it's all good. And I won't be missing much since I'll still be living at home while going to college.", Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"You'll be with us for everything. I'm glad you decided to stay home for the first two years of college.", I said to Ruby with a smile on my face.

"I was thinking of actually staying home for all four years. I love being around my family I don't want to leave. I think I'll get too home sick if I do.", Ruby said to us which surprised us. She's wanted to go away to college for the last couple of years.

"Are you sure? We don't want you to regret not going away. It's your choice and we'll support it but don't do it on our behalf. Do what's right for you okay.", Alex said to Ruby.

"I want to stay. I want to be close to family and my Mommy too. If I go away to college I won't be able to visit her as much and I'm not sure I could do that.", Ruby said to us.

"Then that's the plan. You stay home for college. But at any point if you change your mind we won't be mad. We want you to do what's right for you okay?", I said to Ruby.

"Sounds good. Love you guys.", Ruby said as she grabbed our hands and squeezed it.

"We love you too Rubes a lot.", Alex said with a warm smile on her face.

"So when do we tell everyone?", Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

"Well don't be mad but I already told Kara. We were talking and it just kind of came out. But she was confused because she couldn't hear another hear beat. I told her I was wearing a lead waste belt, which is true. I didn't want her to be spoiled.", I said to them with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you got to talk to someone about it. She's been your best friend for years I don't expect that to change.", Alex said to me with a smile of her own. "But we tell everyone else together.", Alex then said to me with a serious tone to her voice.

"Of course. I told Kara not to tell anyone, which I'm sure she won't.", I said to Alex and Ruby.

"Or she will but she'll tell them not to say anything.", Alex said with a laugh to her voice.

"Or there's that.", I said as I joined her in laughing.

"I was really hoping for a puppy. Not that a baby isn't exciting, but a puppy would have been more exciting.", Ruby said to us with a smile on her face.

"We'll talk about it okay kid, maybe we'll get one.", Alex said before I could even respond to what Ruby had said.

"Really?", Ruby asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Why not? Every family needs a pet.", Alex said with a smile of her own.

"Do fish count as pets? That's all I ever had growing up. I think my mother and father feared that Lex would try and kill a living animal if we had a dog.", I said to them.

"That does sound right for the Luthor Family. Though fish count so you still had a pet growing up. Before Kara came here we had a dog that lived 16 years. My parents had her before I was born and she passed like right before Kara showed up. But then a few years after Kara showed up we found a cat outside and we took her in. But since then I haven't had an animal. Might be nice to have one around again, but we all have to agree on the puppy and what to name it.", Alex said to us.

"I think we can agree to that, right Ruby?", I said to Alex then to Ruby.

"Of course.", Ruby said as Doctor Hamilton came back in the room.

"Just going to check your vitals one last time before I head home for some sleep. Lena if anything changes during the night you can call me.", Doctor Hamilton said to Alex then to my self.

"I'll let you know if anything changes.", I said to Doctor Hamilton as Kara and Eliza came into the room.

"We came to say goodnight.", Kara said as she hugged all three of us.

"Bring my niece tomorrow, I want to see her.", Alex said with a smile at her sister.

"Of course.", Kara said before she stepped to the side so Eliza could say goodbye to us.

"Mom before you go, we have something to tell you. Lena's pregnant.", Alex said to her mother after Eliza hugged her with a giant smile on her face.

"I thought you guys were trying after your project was done?", Eliza said to me with a surprise look on her face.

"I got done earlier then expected so about three weeks ago we started trying. It took on the first shot. I just found out yesterday that I was pregnant.", I said to my mother-in-law with a smile of my own.

"That's great news girls I can't wait to be a grandma again. And Ruby you get to be a big sister.", Eliza said a she hugged the three of us again and gave Ruby a kiss on her forehead. "You don't seem surprised. You already knew didn't you?", Eliza then said to Kara with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah Lena told me earlier today.", Kara said with a smile on her face and excitement in her voice.

"I figured as much.", Eliza said to Kara with a smile on her face.

"Well I should get home, see you two later in the day.", Kara said as she hugged and kissed us before she headed out.

"She's my ride I'll see you three later.", Eliza said as she did the same as Kara.

"You two should go home and get some sleep too. I'll be okay for the night.", Alex said to us with a small smile on her face.

"Did you just really tell your pregnant wife to go home?", I said to my wife.

"Yes, I am telling you to go get rest because you are pregnant. I'm looking out for you.", Alex said as she squeezed my hand.

"Well I can't leave my wife so I'm staying here for the night.", I said to her as I kissed her on the lips.

"And I'm not leaving either of my parents so you're stuck with us Mama.", Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"There's no point in arguing is there?", my stubborn wife asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, you won't win this one Danvers.", I said to her with a joking tone to my voice.

"Hey it's Danvers-Luthor.", Al said to me with a smile on her face.

"That it is. Now let's get some rest.", I said to them Ruby and I cuddled into Alex on her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since Alex came home from the DEO. She's still on limited fieldwork but so far the cure has worked and there doesn't seem to be any side effects to whatever my mother did to her. Although today she was supposed to meet me at the doctors for a sonogram but she didn't show up I'm sure something happened at the DEO. I decided to change my appointment for another day and headed home. As I got closer to our house I noticed that Alex's and Ruby's cars were in the driveway; which is weird that Alex didn't show up for the appointment then she's clearly home and not at work.

"Anyone home?", I called into the house as I entered and put my stuff down by the front door.

"Hey Mom, how was the doctors?", Ruby asked ash she came down the stairs.

"I changed my appointment. Did you know Mama's home? She was supposed to meet me but never showed up. I figured she had to stay at the DEO, but then I got home and her car's here.", I said then asked Ruby.

"I've been in my room listening to music. I didn't hear her come home.", Ruby said as we walked into the kitchen and saw Alex with a bottle of scotch.

"Al?", I said to her as we got closer.

"What?", my wife said to me with a cold glare.

"Everything okay? You were supposed to meet Mom at the doctors.", Ruby asked her with concern in her voice.

"Everything's fine. I didn't want to go.", Alex said as she took a drink from her cup. Now I know something is wrong, my Alex would never say that about her family.

"That's not true at all. You are excited that Mom's pregnant. What's gotten into you?", Ruby asked as she took the bottle of scotch away from Alex so she couldn't take more.

"Nothing, just leave me alone.", Alex said as she tried to take the bottle away from Ruby but Ruby being faster then her due to her powers. "Give it back you little bitch.", Alex said with anger.

"Hey what's gotten into you? Never speak to our daughter like that again.", I said to Alex as she was about to raise a hand to me but Ruby stopped her.

"You can shout and call us names but the minute you put a hand on Mom I'm going to stop you every time.", Ruby said as Alex pulled her arm out of her grasp.

"Lee, Rubes I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on. I don't feel like my self at all. I keep having these mood swings and I get violent. J'onn sent me home early because of it. But as I was driving home I started to have an episode so I pulled over. I must have blacked out because by the time I got home it was dark and I had a bottle of scotch in my hand. Then I guess I had another episode. Oh fuck I forgot the doctors appointment.", Alex said as she began to panic.

"Hey, hey calm down babe. I changed the appointment; I figured something was wrong when you didn't show up. We are going to go to the DEO and have Doctor Hamilton take a look at you. Everything's going to be fine.", I said to my wife as she was sobbing into my shoulder. "Ruby call Aunt Kara and tell her what's going on and to meet us at the DEO. Then go pick Grandma up please we might need her.", I said to my daughter as Alex continued to sob into my shoulder.

"On it.", Ruby said as she picked her phone up and called Kara before going to get her Grandmother.

"Babe we have to head to the DEO. Come on.", I said to Alex as I tried to get her to move.

"What if I hurt you?", Alex asked as we headed to the car.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Let's hope the short drive to the DEO that you won't have an episode.", I said to her as I got her in the car and I kissed her lips. "I love you we'll get to the bottom of this.", I said to her before I closed the door and headed to the drivers seat.

"Mom I'm getting Grandma, Aunt Kara's meeting you at the DEO.", Ruby said before she flew off to get Eliza.

"We shouldn't let her fly all the time. No one knows that she's half Kryptonian.", Alex said to me as I pulled out into the street.

"She's a smart kid she wont get caught. Plus it's at night they'll be fine.", I said to Alex as I took her hand as we headed to the DEO.

"True.", Alex said to me as she looked out the window with worry in her eyes.

"We will figure this out, Al. I promise you.", I said to my wife as I squeezed her hand.

"I know.", Alex said to me as she kissed the back of my hand.

"I love you.", I said to Alex as we were almost to the DEO.

"Love you too.", Alex said to me as I parked the car and headed to her door to help her out of it.

"I got her.", Kara said as she landed right beside me.

"Thank you.", I said to my sister-in-law as she helped Alex into the DEO.

"What's going on?", J'onn asked as he came closer to us.

"Kara take Al to the med bay please.", I asked Kara before I talked to J'onn. "She's not cured. Whatever my mother did to her it's a long lasting. She's forgetting things. I had a doctor's appointment that she never showed up too. She's also blacking out and her personality has changed as well. She almost hit me.", I said to J'onn with tears in my eyes. "Where's my mother?", I asked J'onn after a few minutes.

"I can't let you see your mother Lena. As another daughter to me I can't put you in that kind of danger especially since you are pregnant. Alex will kill me if I let you go visit your mother.", J'onn said to me.

"J'onn it's Alex, I can't just sit here and watch her die. If there's something my mother knows that can help we have to get it out of her. I'm the only that can get through to her.", I said to J'onn as Ruby and Eliza landed in the DEO.

"No I can not let you go see your mother. I promise Alex that I would protect you like I protect everyone else. That means keeping you away from your mother.", J'onn said which just got my angrier.

"I don't give a shit what you promised to Alex right now. All I care about is saving my wife from fucking death. You know how it is to loose all your family, Alex and Ruby and this baby are all I have left of family. My mother never wanted me my father's dead and my brother is locked up for good because he's a psycho. I love all of you as family but these three mean everything to me. I need to save her.", I said to J'onn as I started to sob. He collected me into his arms and just held me.

"I know where you are coming from, we will save Alex I promise you that. I'll take Kara in with me to see your mother. If need be Kara can get it out of her.", J'onn said as Eliza came up next to us.

"Come on let's go see what's going on with your wife.", Eliza said to me with a small smile on her face.

"We got you mom.", Ruby said as she hugged me. When we walked into the med bay Doctor Hamilton had Alex in restraints.

"Why are those on her? Take them off she doesn't need them.". I said to Doctor Hamilton.

"Babe, I asked them to put me in them. I almost hit you when I was not my self. I am not going to hurt anyone in my family especially you and the baby. If Rubes wasn't there to stop me I would have hurt you and the baby. I have no control over my self when I black out.", Alex said to me as I started to tear. "No tears this is to protect everyone.", Alex said to me as I took her hand.

"We'll figure this out.", I said to Alex as I leaned down to kiss her.

"I know you will.", my wife said to me with love in her eyes. "You need to leave the room though in order to figure this out. Ruby can stay with me, go help mom and Doctor Hamilton.", she said to me after a few minutes of us not moving from the room.

"I don't want to leave you.", I said to her as I put our foreheads together.

"You can come visit me, but you need to go so I can get better. We don't want me stuck at the DEO med bay forever.", Alex said to me with a warm smile on her face.

"Since this is the safest place for you I actually wouldn't mind you stay here forever. But I get what you're saying.", I said to Alex which got her to laugh.

"Don't you think I want to put you and Ruby in a bubble? But that's not a way to live life. So go be a hero and come up with something to help. I know that brain of yours can fix this.", my wife said to me as she kissed my lips.

"Rubes watch over your Mama. I'll be back in a few to check on you.", I said to Ruby then to Alex before the three of us left the room.

"I know this is hard but we'll figure this out.", Doctor Hamilton said as we headed to Alex's lab.

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps saying. We thought we cured her last time and it didn't work. So who's to say that its going to work this time?", I said then asked as we started to get to work on figure out what's going on with Alex.

"That is true, but maybe we were missing something in the rush to get Alex better. This time we are going to take our time; if we have too we can sedate Alex to give us more time if we need it.", Eliza said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Try convincing your daughter to be sedated. I doubt she'll go for that.", I said to her.

"She will if it means saving her and protecting the people she loves.", Eliza said to me as we began to work.

"She's right you know.", Doctor Hamilton said to me as the three of us started to study Alex's blood.

"Every good mother usually is.", I said to Doctor Hamilton with a small smile on my face.

"So someone's here they heard about Alex and she thinks she can help. But you aren't going to like who it is, Alex isn't going to either.", Kara said as she came into the lab.

"Aren't you supposed to be with J'onn trying to get information out of my mother?", I asked Kara.

"I was but then Winn brought this to my attention. J'onn can handle Lillian for a little while. James is also in there with him.", Kara said to us.

"Who is it then?", Eliza asked Kara. I can see in Eliza's eyes that she knows who it is she just has to hear it from Kara.

"Maggie, she's in town, she heard about the alien and she knows somethings that we don't know about it. Said she could help but only if you and Alex want her to help.", Kara said as my whole world started to crumble a little more then it already was. "I came straight here, I didn't tell Alex. I didn't want to stress her out even more then she already is.", Kara said to me.

"We have to tell her, we can't keep this from her.", I said to Kara as her and I headed out of the lab and headed to Alex's room.

"Back so soon?", Alex said with a small smile on her face which got me to smile as well.

"We have something to talk about.", I said to her as I got close to her and kissed her forehead.

"What's going on? You two look worried about something.", my wife asked with a worried look on her face.

"Someone's here they think they can help.", Kara said to her sister.

"Well great let them help. Do we know who it is?", Alex asked us with hope in her voice.

"Well you're not going to like who it is.", Kara said to Alex.

"Kar, Lee just tell me who it is.", Alex said before any of us could answer there was another voice at the door that answered.

"Hey Al.", Maggie said as she stood in the doorway.

"Maggie? What the fuck?", Alex said as I can see the anger growing in her eyes and face.

"I was in town and I know about the alien you caught that could possible help with what's going on with you.", Maggie said to Alex.

"So you thought it was a good idea to walk back into my life after five and a half years of not speaking to each other? After we broke each other's heart. What made you think I would let you come waltzing in here with open arms?", Alex said and asked as well. Her voice was defiantly raised and she was getting more and more angry.

"I figured your family would want help in getting you better. I've been where Lena is before I know how it feels to have someone you love dying in front of you. I didn't come here to start anything. I came here to help you and your family figure out what's going on. I have information on Lillian and what she did with that alien that could possibly help you. Winn knew I had the information so he touched base with me. He wasn't going to let me come here but I insisted on coming so I could help. I don't expect any of you to have open arms for me at all this is just as hard for me as it is for you Alex.", Maggie said to Alex.

"Hey Mama do you want…what is she doing here?", Ruby asked as she walked into the room with some food and then stared at Maggie.

"Hey Little Arias, you're all grown up now.", Maggie said with a small smile on her face.

"Don't call me that and that's what happens when five years pass. What are you doing here?", Ruby said with an attitude I swear she was meant to be Alex's kid. She acts just like her sometimes.

"I came because I think I can help your Mama.", Maggie said to Ruby as she stuck her hands in her pocket a little nervous with all of us Danvers' in a room I guess. At least Eliza isn't here Maggie would probably shit her self.

"My Mama doesn't need your help. Grandma, Doctor Hamilton, and Mom have it covered. You can go back to Gotham to your family.", Ruby said which surprised us that she knew Maggie had a family. None of us even knew that.

"Rubes how do you know she has a family?", I asked my daughter.

"I have x-ray vision I can see the photos in her wallet.", Ruby said not taking her eyes off of Maggie.

"What you're a mom? The whole reason we fucking broke up was because you never wanted kids. Now all of a sudden you have them?", Alex said with such hurt and anger that I know this isn't going to be a good discussion.

"They aren't mine biologically. When I meet Emily she already had two kids from a previous marriage. I didn't want to be a mother for the first three years of our relationship I blew the kids off a number of times. I didn't want to get to know them, but then during a case I almost lost Emily and her daughter Keria. I realized then that I did love her and her kids I just didn't want to admit it. So slowly I started to form a bound with her son and daughter and then the last two years we've been married and I adopted Keria and Michael.", Maggie said knowing that no matter what she said Alex was going to blow a gasket.

"Get out.", Alex said to Maggie without even looking at her.

"Alex, please I can help. I'm not back here to take you away from Lena or Ruby. I would never do that. I loved you I did but I love someone else now and I would never hurt anyone like that.", Maggie said with pleading eyes.

"Our break up broke me, for weeks I was crying my self to sleep thinking that I made the biggest mistake of my life. I loved you and if me wanting kids was going to get in the way I was willing to let that go to keep you. But then we got into fights about it and you said you couldn't stop me from being a mom. That you loved me too much for me to give part of my self-up. Kara and Mom helped me get the pieces back together. Then Ruby came along and I had to take care of her while Sam was sick, I loved being a mom even more then I ever thought. Then this amazing woman stepped into my life. She's everything I could have wanted in a partner. And now we're married and extended our family. But I could have done that sooner if you were never in the picture. I loved you Maggie I did but that year we were together it was like we were in our own little bubble and when we finally stepped out of that bubble everything crashed around us. With Lena and I that bubble is still present and it's never going to break. I'm glad you found someone to love again and I'm glad you are a mother, but I feel like I was lied too. So I don't want you here, the information you have you can give to Winn and he can pass it on to us. So go.", Alex said as she started to cry as I grabbed her hand that was at her side.

"I'll make sure she leaves.", Kara said as she followed Maggie out of the door.

"This doesn't change anything between you and Mom right? You still love each other?", Ruby asked us with concern in her voice.

"I love your mother very much Rubes. Having Maggie here isn't going to change how I feel about Mom. I was over Maggie a year after the break up. Your mom has had my heart since then and always will.", Alex said to Ruby then to me at the last part.

"And your Mama has and always will have my heart as well. This doesn't change us as a family it just brings us closer.", I said to my girls as Ruby came over and hugged me. All of a sudden Alex's heart monitor started to deep uncontrollably. I looked over to see her having a seizure. "Rubes go get Grandma and Doctor Hamilton.", I said to my daughter as I unhooked Alex's right hand so I can put her on her side. "Fight this my love. You can't leave us.", I said to Alex in her ear as Eliza and Doctor Hamilton came into the room.

"What happened?", Doctor Hamilton asked a she came over to help hold Alex on her side.

"Maggie stressed her out.", Ruby said with tears running down her face.

"Your Mama's going to be okay.", Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"I think Ruby's right. The situation may have caused more stress on her body. There was a lot of things said and a lot of old anger coming to a head.", I said to my mother-in-law and to Doctor Hamilton.

"We are going to need to sedate her. I don't want any other unnecessary stress on her.", Doctor Hamilton said as I shook my head to agree with her.

"Love you Al.", I said in Alex's ear as Doctor Hamilton was strapping her right arm back in and giving her the sedative.

"Stay here with her for a little while.", Doctor Hamilton said as her and Eliza left the room.

"Mom you need to eat something.", Ruby said as she put the bag of food in my face.

"I'm okay Rubes you eat.", I said to my daughter not taking my eyes off of my wife.

"Mom, Mama would be telling you to eat for the baby. We can share.", Ruby said as she pulled a chair up beside me and started taking the food out.

"I'll be with J'onn have Ruby come get me if anything else happens. I love you three.", Kara said as she kissed each of our heads before she left the room.

"That food does smell good.", I said to Ruby as she laughed at me.

"See told you, you were hungry.", Ruby said as we started eating the food.


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever is happening to my body it needs to stop like now. I have a family I have to get back to. I have a feeling Doctor Hamilton sedated me; I was hoping the stress of seeing Maggie wouldn't trigger anything but apparently it did. Whatever Lillian has up her sleeve I am going to kill her for it. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's going to want to kill her. I know my wife wants to kill her and that's her mother; well not really much of a mother but you get the point. I hate being in my own head you tend to think about things and overthink things as well. Like right now I'm panicking that I'm never going to see my girls again. Or Kara, James, and Addie. I'm scared that I'm just going to fade away and there's nothing my family can do about it. Logically I know I'm married to a genius but at the same time I know she's panicking about this same thing. Sometimes I wish we could just have a simple life but my life hasn't been simple since I was fifteen years old when Kara came to us.

"You know you think too much.", A familiar voice said to me.

"Sam? How are you in my head?", I asked getting a little freaked out that my dead friend is talking to me in my head.

"With the life you have Alex you are really questioning that? I'm here to keep you calm. Your time isn't up just yet and you need to stay alive. Thank you by the way for raising Ruby these last five years. She's grown up to be a wonderful young woman. You and Lena are going to be great moms.", Sam said to me.

"Thank you for saying that. It wasn't easy raising that daughter of yours but I wouldn't change it for the world. She's one of the best things to have happened to me. I can't wait to watch her grow more and I can't wait to see her with her siblings.", I said to Sam.

"I can't wait for that either. I've been with her every step of the way so far; I don't plan on leaving her anytime soon. Now why hasn't my daughter dated anyone? Have you scared them all away or has Lena scared them?", Sam asked me with a joking tone to her voice.

"We've asked her and she told us she wanted to focus on graduating. So maybe since she's done with high school she'll start dating. Though I think she may have feelings for a friend of hers but Lena and I are waiting for her to came to us about it.", I said to Sam.

"That Ricky boy? I like him he's good. Maybe our daughter will get her head out of her ass and start dating the boy.", Sam said with a laugh to her voice.

"No not Ricky, they are more brother and sister then anything. I was talking about Sierra, they've been getting closer the last two years and I don't know I sense that they are talking through how they feel about each other. Maybe they'll realize they've been in love with each other since they started being friends four years ago. She's over pretty much all the time and she's a great kid.", I said to Sam.

"Oh right Sierra, she actually took Sierra to my grave. I think there's something there but our daughter is being very stubborn about coming to terms with it.", Sam said.

"Maybe she's worried about what people might say since she was raised by two lesbians.", I said to Sam.

"No Ruby has never cared about that. She loves you and Lena so much she doesn't care what people think when it comes to you two raising her. Plus I think our daughter may like both girls and boys like I did. She might be fighting her self because she's confused. Maybe you and Lena should talk to her see if she'll open up to you two.", Sam said.

"I don't want to push her into talking about something she's not ready for though. But then again maybe she needs that push. She needed a lot of pushes after you passed.", I said to Sam.

"Yeah she took that pretty hard. But I knew with you she would get through it; and then Lena surprised me when she stepped in. I didn't think she would have helped you. I know Lena cared for Ruby but I thought she would have felt like she was stepping on your toes with helping with Ruby.", Sam said.

"She was such a big help. She still is, she loves Ruby and I so much she'd go to the ends of the Earth for either one of us.", I said to Sam with love in my voice.

"I knew I was leaving Ruby in good hands. You've never treated her like she wasn't blood. You two are so happy and I'm happy to see that. So what's this I hear that Ruby's going to be a big sister?", Sam asked with an excited tone to her voice.

"She is Lena and I decided that we wanted to have kids of our own now that everything was settled after your death. We went to the doctors about two weeks ago and started the process. She's just about three months pregnant. I'm so excited, we raised a teenager and did a damn good job now we just have to get used to a newborn. But I can't wait to be a mom again; it's what I've always wanted. To have Lena and Ruby by my side makes it even better.", I said to Sam.

"I'm so happy to hear that, you better bring that baby to see me. You are going to make it out of this Alex. They will find a cure for you it might take some time but trust me when I say your time isn't now.", Sam said to me.

"I can't help but think that it is. I've cheated death I don't know how many times. What if this is the last straw?", I said then asked Sam.

"It isn't Alex. You will get cured; you'll see Lena and Ruby again. You'll get to raise that baby of yours and you'll have more kids after them. This isn't the end of Alexandra Elena Danvers it's just the beginning of a new life.", Sam said.

"Are you like deaths guru or something?", I asked Sam which got her to chuckle.

"There's the humor I remember. Kick this in the ass Danvers, grab life by the balls and fight like hell. I chose you to be my daughters mother not because you were the last one left of her family. But because you are so strong and so passionate about the people you love. I knew Ruby would be in good hands if I left her with you. And you've proven me right these last five years. You're a great mother but you are also a great DEO agent and you've kicked alien ass before so kick this in the ass. You've got this Danvers.", Sam said as her voice started to fade a little.

"Thank you Sam. Keep watching out for us.", I said to her as I started to hear Lena's voice.

"Babe, open those beautiful brown eyes for me.", I heard Lena said to me. She sound like there was hope after all.

"Come on Mama, you gotta wake up. You've missed a lot while you were sleeping.", I heard Ruby say. What is she talking about I wasn't sleeping for that long what could I have possibly missed?

"Lee, Rubes?", I said in a groggy voice as I slowly opened my eyes.

"There's those eyes that I fell in love with.", Lena said to me with a smile on her face as she kissed my lips.

"How long was I out for?", I asked them as I tried to sit up.

"Easy babe, take a drink of water.", Lena said as she got up to get me a drink. Holy shit she's gotten big, seriously how long was I out for?

"Oh my god you've gotten big. How long was I out for?", I asked Lena when she came back to give me a drink of water.

"About two months. But we finally got you cured after talking to Winn on what Maggie had it actually helped with the information we got from my mother as well.", Lena said to me as she sat down next to me.

"Wait I missed your graduation? Rubes I'm so sorry. And I missed so many appointments with the baby. Fuck.", I said to them.

"We taped the whole graduation ceremony so you could watch it. Aunt Kara and I went with mom to every sonogram appointment she has had. We got pictures of that for you too and also a recording of the babies heart beat.", Ruby said to me. Wait babies as in more then one what the fuck.

"You caught that didn't you? She did say babies. We're having twins.", Lena said to me as she showed me a sonogram picture of our twins.

"Holy shit twins. Are they healthy?", I asked Lena with a small smile on my face.

"They are, here listen for your self.", Lena said as she grabbed her phone and played the recording of the babies heart beats.

"They have strong heart beats. Hi little ones.", I said to Lena then to her extended stomach as I felt two tiny little kicks.

"We don't know the sex yet, we didn't want to know until you were awake. Aunt Kara knows though. When she comes to visit today we can tell you. She's bringing Addie too wait until you see how big she's gotten.", Ruby said as I noticed that Sierra was sitting next to her.

"Hi Mrs. Danvers-Luthor. I'm glad you're okay, and I hope it's okay that I'm here. Ruby said it was fine.", Sierra said to me as she got a little shy.

"It's Alex sweetie and I'm glad you're here.", I said to her with a smile on my face and a wink at Ruby who blushed and grabbed Sierra's hand. "Be good to each other that's all I ask.", I said to Ruby and to Sierra.

"Mom said the same thing. Aunt Kara might have threatened her but then hugged her.", Ruby said with a laugh to her voice.

"Don't mind Aunt Kara she's just protective.", I said to her with a smile of my own.

"Good Morning Danvers-Luthor…Alex you're awake!", Kara said as her Jimmy, Eliza and Addie walked into the room.

"I am, where's my niece?", I asked Kara with a smirk on my face.

"Oh sure see her first.", Kara said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yup she's my favorite.", I said to Kara with a joking tone to my voice.

"Mean.", Kara said as she hugged and kissed me. "I've missed you.", Kara said to me as we were hugging.

"I've missed you too Kar, everyone actually.", I said as mom came up to me and hugged and kissed me as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay my Alex.", mom said to me as she broke the hug.

"Nothing's going to stop me.", I said as Jimmy came over with Addie in his arms.

"Good to have you back Danvers.", Jimmy said as he hugged me and then passed Addie to me.

"Hi baby girl.", I said to her as she leaned into my chest and hugged me. "You've gotten so big.", I said to her with a smile on my face which got her to smile too.

"She knows a few words too. Addison who's that?", Lena said then asked Addison as she pointed to Kara.

"Mama.", Addison said with a giggle and a smile on her face.

"And who's that?", Ruby asked as she pointed to Jimmy.

"Dada!", Addison smiled and giggled again.

"Look at you and knowing who Mama and Dada are. You're so smart.", I said to Addison as I tickled her tummy to get her to laugh.

"We are trying to teach her to say Nana but that's hasn't stuck yet.", my mom said to me with a smile on her face.

"It will then we can teach you Aunt Alex cause I'm your favorite.", I said to Addison with a smile on my face. "So who's going to tell me the sex of my children.", I then asked while looking at Kara.

"I was getting there.", Kara said as she pulled out a sonogram picture and handed it to me. When Lena and I looked at it, Kara had written in blue that we were having two boys.

"We are having boys.", Lena said with a smile on her face.

"It looks that way. I couldn't be happier.", I said to Lena with a smile on my face as I kissed her on the lips.

"Awesome I can teach them how to catch ball.", Jimmy said with a smile on his face.

"That's pretty cool that I get two little brothers.", Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Mom and I can't wait to spoil them!", Kara said as my mother nodded her head to agree.

"That is going to be the fun part.", Mom said with a smile on her face. "And planning the baby shower.", Mom also said which got Kara even more excited.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few hours of sitting and chatting with our family everyone decided to leave us alone with Ruby and Sierra to have some family time. While I was out like a light I missed this time with my family.

"I really can't believe I was out for two months I've missed to much.", I said to my family with guilt in my voice.

"It wasn't your fault love, we decided to put you into a medically induced coma. It was the only thing we could think of that would allow us time to find a cure for you.", Lena said to me with a small smile on her face.

"I know but still I feel so bad I wasn't there for your graduation, Rubes. I promised your Mommy I would be there for that.", I said to her.

"Its okay Mama I didn't even want to go. But Mom and Sierra made me go; in the end I'm glad I did. But Aunt Kara recorded it so that you could watch it. Grandma also took a lot of picture too. Were you dreaming about Mommy though? You said her name a few times.", Ruby said then asked me.

"I did actually, she came to talk to me to calm me down. She gave me some advice too. Also told me that she loves you so much and that she's sorry she couldn't be here for you. That she misses you everyday but she's never far from you, she watches out for all of us.", I said to Ruby as she hugged me as she was crying a little. "Don't cry kiddo.", I said to her as I kissed the side of her head.

"I just miss her.", Ruby said to us as she cuddled into my side and reached for Lena's hand.

"We miss her too Rubes.", Lena said to our daughter as she kissed her hand.

"When I'm cleared to leave we need to visit her.", I said to them.

"We do, we went a few weeks ago so Mom could tell her about the babies.", Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Good now we can tell her that they are going to be boys. Did you tell her about you and Sierra?", I said then asked our daughter.

"I did, we told her the same time we told her about the babies. Sierra came with us while Aunt Kara stayed with you.", Ruby said to me with a smile on her face.

"Good I'm sure she's happy as long as you are happy. Which you two are right?", I said then asked Ruby and Sierra.

"We are, well I am are you happy?", Ruby said then asked Sierra who has been quiet this whole time.

"I am, I just have to tell my parents.", Sierra said to Ruby with a concerned look on her face.

"In your own time you will. Don't push your self if you aren't ready.", I said to her knowing how I felt when I came out to everyone.

"Alex is right, that is something you need to do on your own terms.", Lena said to Sierra with a warm smile on her face.

"I think I'm ready, I don't know how they are going to react but I want to tell them.", Sierra said to us.

"Well whatever happens you can always come to us. Our house is always open.", I said to her as Lena nodded her head to agree with me as Doctor Hamilton walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupted but I just want to make sure you're still doing good.", Doctor Hamilton said as she came over to me.

"I'm great actually. Feeling pretty good, how long do I need to stay here for?", I said then asked her.

"Just over night, everything seems to be good and staying that way. I just want to make sure nothing pops up before I send you home.", Doctor Hamilton said with a smile on her face.

"Awesome no offense but I'm tired of being in the med bay. I spend way too much time here.", I said which got everyone to laugh.

"That is true you are always in here.", Ruby said to me with a smirk on her face.

"I think she does it to get attention.", Lena said with a laugh to her voice.

"Oh yeah I purposely make sure I end up here.", I said to them as I stuck my tongue out at them.

"See I knew it.", Lena said to me as she placed her hand on her extended stomach.

"You okay?", I asked her worried that something was happening.

"Fine one of our sons is just kicking my ribs.", she said as she grabbed my hand and placed it where her hand was just sitting.

"That's so amazing.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"It is, though inside it feels weird but it's nice to know they are moving around in there.", my wife said to me with a smile on her face.

"It's a very nice thing to know. I can't wait to see them on the sonogram, and to be able to hold them when they are born.", I said to Lena with a smile on my face.

"We can't wait either. Okay so everything looks good get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning.", Doctor Hamilton said with a smile on her face as she left the room.

"Shouldn't you two be out? It's a Friday night.", Lena said to Ruby and Sierra.

"We're okay here, I know how important family it to Ruby we can go out another night.", Sierra said to Lena with a smile on her face.

"Rubes take your girl out to the movies, you can came hang out tomorrow morning before I leave if I leave tomorrow.", I said to Ruby with a smile on my face.

"Are you sure Mama? We don't mind staying here.", Ruby said to me.

"I'm sure, go have fun.", I said to her as Lena was about to hand her some money.

"It's fine Mom I have money from work.", Ruby said with a smile on her face as she hugged and kissed us as Sierra hugged us before the left.

"When did our daughter get a job?", I asked Lena with a small smile on her face.

"Since J'onn offered her one. She files paperwork a couple days a week. Kara's been sparing with her a little bit too. But she's thinking about training to be a field agent. She still wants to go to school but she's also thinking about following in your foot steps.", Lena said to me with a proud smile on her face.

"Whatever makes her happy. I would prefer her to not be a field agent because I know how life threating the job is. But I also know our daughter and if I say no then she's just going to do it anyway. I'll help train her so at least I know she'll be safe.", I said to Lena.

"Once you are cleared for active duty you can. Until then J'onn and Kara are teaching her.", Lena said to me as she started to yawn.

"Why don't you get in this bed and we can cuddle and go to sleep.", I said to Lena as I slowly moved over so my very pregnant wife could cuddle next to me.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I haven't slept that good since you've been here. I can't sleep without you.", Lena said to me as she cuddled into my side and buried her face into my neck.

"I've missed you too so much. I'm really sorry I missed so much.", I said to Lena as I kissed her forehead.

"No need to be sorry love. We wanted to make sure we fully cured you before we woke you up. I'm just glad to have my wife back.", Lena said to me a she started to close her eyes.

"Me too, goodnight love you.", I said to Lena as I kissed her lips.

"Night love you too lots.", Lena said to me in a sleepy voice before her breathing even out.

"Night my boys' Mama loves you.", I said to Lena's stomach as I rubbed her extended stomach as I sat there staring at my wife sleeping peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

I have no idea what time is it, but I can hear people talking quietly. The voices sounded like Kara, Ruby, and Lena. I started to open my eyes slowly.

"Hey there sleepy head.", Kara said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, what time is it?", I asked them as I sat up in bed.

"About ten, Ruby and I just wanted to come check on you before Doctor Hamilton comes in.", Kara said to me as she hugged me.

"I'm good Kar. Where's Sierra?", I said to Kara then asked Ruby.

"She's at home she wanted to talk to her parents about us.", Ruby said with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure everything will work out. But we are here for her if it doesn't.", I said to Ruby.

"She can stay in our extra bedroom if anything happens.", Kara said with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you.", Ruby said as she hugged Kara.

"Already Alex let's see if you are good to go home.", Doctor Hamilton said as she entered my room.

"I hope I can I'm tired of looking at this place.", I said with a smile on my face which got everyone to laugh.

"Well maybe this will stop you from coming in here all the time. I am clearing you for desk duty but not fieldwork. I want to give you a week at home before I check you over again and clear you for fieldwork. I already talked to J'onn and he agrees.", Doctor Hamilton said.

"Thank god I just want to go home we'll worry about this rest when it's time.", I said to Doctor Hamilton with a smile on my face.

"Sounds like a done deal. Lena take your wife home and make sure she doesn't end up back in here any time soon.", Doctor Hamilton said before she left the room.

"Alright you heard the woman take me home.", I said to Lena and Ruby with a smirk on my face.

"So demanding.", Ruby said as we all headed out of the Med Bay.

"Agent Danvers, glad to have you back on your feet.", J'onn said to me as he gave me a big hug. "I'm glad you're okay.", He then said to me before our hug broke.

"Me too. I'll see you Monday morning for desk duty.", I said to him with a laugh to my voice.

"You better just be doing desk duty. If there is a slight chance that I feel like you are going to go on a field job I will lock you up in containment.", J'onn said to me which got Ruby and Kara to laugh.

"You got it boss.", I said with a smile before we headed out of the DEO. "I'm starving.", I said to Ruby and Lena as we were walking to our car.

"We have food at home we can make.", Lena said as she got into the driver's seat and we headed home. When we pulled up to the driveway there was a car in the driveway that I didn't recognize.

"Mom that's Sierra's car.", Ruby said as she got out of the car and went to Sierra's car door. Before Lena and I were able to get out of the car Ruby already had Sierra out of her car and hugged her as Sierra was sobbing.

"I guess she told her parents.", Lena said before we got out of the car and headed towards our daughter and her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I know you just got home. But I didn't know where else to go.", Sierra said as she was calming down.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. We are glad you came here, let's go inside and we can chat about what happened.", I said as we all walked into the house.

"Sit on the couch Lena and I will get drinks and food for everyone then we'll talk.", I said as Lena and I walked into the kitchen.

"Are you thinking the same thing as me?", Lena asked as we started to get some lunch ready.

"That she's staying here, yes. Whatever happened or whatever was said between her and her parents wasn't good. We'll get her stuff from the house once she tells us what happened. We'll help her through this and we'll do whatever we can to help her.", I said to Lena as she nodded her head to agree with me as she hugged me.

"Even after the family I was raised with I still don't understand how someone can do something to hurt their child.", Lena said to me as I kissed her temple before we started getting lunch together again.

"I don't know either but we are never going to do that to our kids.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Do you guys need help?", Ruby asked as her and Sierra walked into the kitchen.

"We're good, but why don't we start talking. Before that though, Sierra, just know that you are going to stay here and Lena and I agreed on that. We'll help you with whatever happened.", I said to Sierra as her and Ruby sat down on a bar stool.

"Well we had Saturday breakfast like always, after my brother went to work I said to my parents that I wanted to talk to them. So we started talking and I asked if they liked Ruby and then we got into talking about how I'm dating her. That's when everything exploded. My dad got so angry and started yelling in Spanish and then my mom kept saying that I should have kept that to myself that I should lie to people about it. That no daughter of theirs is going to be a dyke, which I replied saying I hated that word and that I wasn't sorry for loving someone even if they are the same gender. I'll have a black eye, my father hit me, but my younger brother stepped in and pushed him off of me but not before he got me.", Sierra said as Lena went to get and ice pack for her. "They kicked me out I packed a bag and just left.", Sierra said as she started to cry again.

"Well then you are not going back there. Ruby and I will take a trip later and get some more of your stuff. You'll move in with us, and don't worry about school or anything like that we'll figure all that out when the time comes. You're eighteen right?", I said then asked.

"Yeah just turned eighteen last week and thank you.", Sierra said to us.

"You don't need to thank us kiddo just do as we ask and that's it. We'll give you a few days to settle in but then we talk about rules for both of you okay.", I said to them as Lena was on the phone with someone.

"Who's Mom talking too?", Ruby asked.

"I have no idea, go take your food in the living room and relax, in a little while the three of us will go get Sierra's stuff.", I said to them as Ruby came over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Mama.", Ruby said as she kissed my cheek.

"Welcome kiddo.", I said to her as I kissed her cheek back.

"Thank you Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.", Sierra said to me as she came over to me to hug me as well.

"It's Alex, Sierra. But you are more than welcome.", I said to her after we broke the hug.

"Girls before you go and eat come sit.", Lena said as she hung up her phone and headed back over to where we were.

"What's going on Mom?", Ruby asked Lena.

"I was talking to our Lawyer. Since you are eighteen and legally an adult you can leave your parents house without any repercussions happening. We can take them off of your bank account if you have one. We can literally take anything that is yours. Did you pay for the car or did your parents?", Lena said then asked Sierra.

"My older brother got it for me when I got my license. My brothers' support me. I talked to them after I came here. They are both really upset with my parents. So the car is mine my brother said he wouldn't take that away from me no matter what. My bank account though it a family account so everyone shares the money. I would have to get my name off of that and open a new one just for myself.", Sierra said to us.

"Then that's what we'll do. We can do that first thing tomorrow morning. We can put you under our account for an emergency like Ruby is but you will also have your own account. We'll pay for college too, you can help with that if you'd like but you don't have too. There are going to be rules though we will talk about that later go eat.", Lena said to them as I nodded my head to agree. Once the girls left the room Lena looked over to me with tears in her eyes.

"It's like my childhood all over again.", Lena said to me as I hugged her.

"The difference is she has a family to help her. You are an amazing woman, especially with how you grew up and no one to help you. But we are going to make sure that she has help no matter what happens with her and Ruby.", I said to Lena as I hugged and kissed her.

"She's such a good kid Al, she's been by Ruby's side with everything that has been going on with you. She even came to a sonogram appointment with Ruby and I. she's so sweet I don't know how her parents can just let her out to dry.", Lena said to me.

"Yeah well later they are getting a piece of my mind. I'm not letting them get away with this without feeling guilty about kicking their daughter out.", I said to Lena.

"I agree with you. If I wasn't pregnant I would be doing the same thing.", Lena said to me.

"Yeah no you aren't going anywhere near that house. You and the little ones need to be safe.", I said to her with a smile on my face as she smiled at me too.

"We will be.", Lena said to me as Ruby and Sierra came back in with their plates.

"You guys didn't eat?", Ruby asked as she was washing her and Sierra's dishes.

"We were distracted by talking.", I said to Ruby as Lena and I started to eat.

"I know I said this before but thank you again. You don't know how much this means to me. I don't know how I'm going to repay you.", Sierra said to us.

"You don't need to repay us. Just go to school and enjoy life. That's all we are asking for.", Lena said before I could even open my mouth to reply to Sierra.

"I can do that. Thank you again for helping.", Sierra said to us with a small smile on her face as our doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting someone?", Lena asked me with a confused look on her face.

"Not that I'm aware of.", I said to her as the four of us headed to the front door.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. And Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. I just wanted to make sure Sierra was okay. I'm her brother Mateo.", Sierra's brother said to us with a small smile on his face.

"Mat, why do you have a bag?", Sierra asked her brother as she hugged him.

"Al is picking me up from here after his shift. If that's okay, our parents kicked me out since I went against them for kicking Sierra out. Our older brother Alejandro has a girlfriend that's letting us stay with her until I can find a place of my own. He's moving in with her, we don't want to be apart of our parents' lives anymore. I just came here to check on Sierra, and to thank you for taking her in.", Mateo said to us and to Sierra.

"You're very welcome, she's more than welcome to stay here. We will pay for college as well. We just want her to live life.", I said to him as he started to tear.

"Thank you. Alejandro and I will help pay for college, he has a really good job I can help as well. I don't want to put you two out by paying for her college.", Mateo said to us.

"It's not a problem Mateo, we have the money for it. We would like to pay for her to go to college. We just want her to have a good life.", Lena said to Mateo.

"Thank you, but the way we grew up my brother and I would like to pay you back for her schooling.", Mateo said as we headed into the living room to sit down.

"We will work something out how does that sound?", I said to Mateo with a small smile on my face as Lena nodded her head to agree.

"That sounds good. Would you come with us to get the rest of Sierra's things? I got most of it but there was some stuff I didn't want to go through.", Mateo said to me.

"The three of us were actually going to head over there in a few minutes and grab her stuff. Why don't we go?", I said then asked them.

"Sounds good to me.", Mateo said.

"Yeah let's go the faster I'm out of there the better.", Sierra said as she headed to the door with Ruby following her.

"You three head out to the car I'll be right there.", I said to them as they left the house and headed to the car. "Call Kara and have her meet us there please. In case we need someone like Supergirl.", I asked Lena as I hugged her.

"You got it. Please be careful and try to not get into a fight.", Lena said to me as she kissed my lips.

"I'll try.", I said to her with a smile on my face.


End file.
